Their Eyes that Couldn't See
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: Sora left and then this boy, Roxas, came and shook her already shaken world. They may look the same but they are very different. However, those stares that they give her are so alike; those eyes that couldn't see. A.U.
1. Déjà vu: The New Student

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them. I wish I do own them, even just Roxas would really do. But I don't. I guess you all know that already.

**A/N:** Ok, so, this is also one of my stocked stories that I've written a very long time ago and haven't had the chance (or unsure if I should) to upload. I don't know if the story's that good. I hope you'll appreciate it. This was written a long time ago so I'm not really sure of this.

Also, the characters are a bit OOC so, yeah, sorry.

I forgot, this is AU so there wouldn't be any keyblades, sorry.

So! I hope you'll love what I've written. Enjoy!

* * *

**For the Both of Them**

**Déjà vu: The New Student**

Kairi was staring blankly at the sky outside the window of their classroom. It was so clear. So clear that there aren't any cloud in sight. Only its bright blue self was visible to her eyes. Every time Kairi's attention focuses on the sight of the perfect blue sky, it always puts her in the verge of crying and everyone in that room knows why.

"Hey Kairi, are you alright?" Selphie asked in a concerned tone. The look and reply of Kairi made her want to take back what she just said.

"Yes Selphie, I'm fine…" Kairi said with a weak, sad smile. She doesn't need to hide it. Everyone knows it all too well. She's sad and she still can't get over what had happened even though almost two months had already pass since the guy that she'd fallen for left her. Stupid, stupid guy.

"Kairi…" Selphie said as she tried to comfort her friend but Kairi already went back to staring to the sky even before she could say something reassuring. With a sigh, Selphie went to sit in front of Kairi's desk and placed her chin over her folded arms.

_I'm so foolish! She was _never_ alright since that scumbag Sora left her. She was so happy back then. But after that wretched day, she was like this. Now no one in Destiny Town could make her smile again like she used to._ Selphie buried her face in her arms. She felt very ashamed of what she just did.

Selphie felt a tap on her right shoulder. She looked up and met the eyes of Riku, the boy that was sitting beside her desk and the childhood friend of Kairi. He gave Kairi a glance before whispering to her in a voice that would surely not reach Kairi's ears, "What do you think we could do to stop all her idiotic foolishness? I mean, there had been nothing that went on between the both of them. They only had a close friendship but not a relationship. Yes they grew very close to each other but it doesn't mean Hearts loved her back. He's just fond of her, maybe, but I don't think he… ever loved her." Selphie was amazed on how talkative Riku could get if the topic was about his childhood friend.

"I don't know, Riku," Selphie said while straightening up. She gave Kairi a glance before continuing. "No one knows what had happened between the two of them, especially that time when Sora said good bye to her. She never told anyone, even her sister, Aqua, doesn't know. And how could you say the guy didn't fell for her. No one, not even Kairi, the closest friend he had, could decipher what was running in his mind." Selphie sighed in defeat. It's hopeless. They can't help Kairi in this way.

Kairi knows that she was the topic of her two friends. She and Sora is their topic almost every day. And their surreptitious glances didn't escape her. _Let them talk. I don't care what they think._ Kairi always tells herself whenever such things happen.

She never denies it. Yes, she's still clinging unto her feelings for Sora even though he had already left. He left her and the only thing he did was giving her a sad smile and a simple 'good bye' before he ran towards the airport and leaving for good. She never discovered where he went.

When only days had passed since Sora's departure, Kairi keeps on bugging his father, Marluxia, about his son's whereabouts. But, to Kairi's dismay, his usual and only answer is, "In Twilight Town; the place where I met my wife." That's it. Nothing more. After a couple of weeks, she grew tired of going to his flower shop and questioning someone who'll answer you with the same damn sentence. She thought of searching the Internet where Twilight Town is located. But, unfortunately, there were a _lot_ of Twilight Towns in the world. Which one could it be? So she also gave up on that one. After a month of searching, realization hit her; she could never find Sora. Never again.

After that, all she could do was to cry and cry and cry. She never grew tired of it as said by her dear sister. She will shut herself in the room and will cry for hours until she falls asleep. Axel, her father, would always call her outside the door with a soothing voice. She somehow feels better whenever she hears her father's voice. But still, the pain didn't subsided. It stayed there, inside her imbecile heart.

The bell rang. Classes are about to start.

Everyone scampered back to their proper places. Some arranged their seats. And some just rolled their eyes.

Not long after the ringing of the bell had paused, a tall, tanned guy entered their class. It was the professor, Xemnas.

"Good Morning class. Before we start our session let me first introduce you to your new classmate." Kairi didn't wait to hear the newcomer's name so much of even taking a look of the student's face. She'll just remember that same day when Professor Xemnas also announced the arrival of Sora. At first she never gave much thought about that guy. As time goes by, she was inseparable to him.

Kairi sighed. The more she remembers how close she is to him, the more it hurts her now.

Kairi closed her eyes and tried to make herself oblivious of what was happening around her. Remembering things is much, much harder for her every time they are about Sora.

Kairi felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed hard. _No! I wouldn't cry. Not this time. Not anymore!_

When she opened her eyes, she averted her gaze from the sky towards the class to scan her eyes on them but never looking at the transferee. She'll just look at whoever it is when he or she is already seated. It could be worse for her if it's a boy so she'll just play on the safe side.

Although she was trying her best to shun herself from giving any attention to what was happening, the murmuring of her classmates still didn't escape her ears. They were talking about _her._ Why would they? Is there something about that transfer student that they could connect to her? Many of them were also giving her quick glances. Their looks gave her the shivers. They gaze at her like at any moment she would burst. Even Selphie and Olette - who understand her all too well about her problems with Sora and the ones who always keeps the topics about him off - were also looking at her with anxious and fearful eyes. And Riku, his stare was very careful, as if holding Kairi in it so as for her not to break in many tiny pieces.

_What's the matter with them?_

"Where could I sit you? Hmm… Oh! There, beside the read-headed girl near the window." Kairi didn't have to look at their professor to know that he's pointing at the seat beside her; the desk that once belonged to Sora. Why is this kind of déjà vu so hard for her? It is not like Sora himself would be revived. Oh no. He's not dead; he's just gone. The feeling of nostalgia isn't good for her.

The class went silent when the new kid started to walk towards his place. All the murmuring of their classmates went mute. Everyone's eyes followed him, except Kairi's. But, instead of going straight to his seat, he stopped beside Kairi and stood there as if waiting for her to look his way. Unfortunately for him, Kairi didn't do as he like; she just continued to stare at the sky.

"Hey! I noticed that you aren't giving any attention to me. Why is that? Can I know the reason behind your snobbishness?" The transferee was a 'he'. It was very obvious in his calm and cool voice. Kairi could also feel the smile in his face while he was saying those things to her.

Kairi gritted her teeth_._ She closed her eyes and took a great intake of breath before answering him in a tone with a very obvious annoyance in it "I don't think I have anything to explain to you, Mister Newcomer," she slowly rolled her eyes from the window to the lad beside her while saying, "So will you just leave me al-" Kairi's sentence was cut off when she got a full view of the transferee. A loud gasp escaped her mouth. It shocked her so much that her mind went blank. Now everyone was staring at them.

_Impossible._ This was the only thing that had popped up in her mind when it went on again. She stared and stared at him; their gazes locked. None of them broke it.

Most of the things about the boy's appearance are very familiar. Except for his windswept blond hair and also maybe his voice because they had heard him, everything was very the same: his height, his smile, his eyes, his facial structure, almost all of it was like the features of…

"Sora," Kairi breathed out in a mere whisper but the room was so silent that everyone heard it. "Is that… you?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! :)

**A/N: **I know, it's not that great and the story is, well, not that extraordinary. But please continue reading, I'll really do my best to make it a bit special, or maybe a lot special. I promise. Maybe some motivations will help. You could give suggestions if you want in the review part. But please no flames.

Oh, yeah, like what I'm always saying in my other fanfiction, I can't update that soon but I'll promise to try my best and write as soon as I can. I'm working on a LOT of stories. I'm sorry. And I'm not that focus.

So! I wish you liked it. Reviews if you want. No Flames Please.


	2. Distraught and Disapointment

**Disclaimer:** If I could only have Roxas! *sigh* Alright, I don't own anyone or anything, just the story of this fanfiction.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the late update. I just really didn't have the time and well, I somehow didn't have the will. I don't know. But please do enjoy reading this. I would really be happy if you like this. :)

Sorry for anything that's wrong here, you know, grammar, spelling and stuffs.

Oh, and by the way, the one above the first chapter, the '**For the Both of Them**' title is just nothing. It was my working title at first but then I changed it. Just sharing guys! :P**  
**

Happy reading guys!

* * *

**Their Eyes that Couldn't See**

**II. Distraught and Disapointment**

The room is dead silent after Kairi had breathed out that name – Sora's name. No one moved. Kairi and the new kid stared at each other. The eerie atmosphere was only changed when Kairi jumped at the transferee and hugged him tightly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sora, you're back! Oh I knew you'll come back. I always knew it. I'm so glad you're here," Kairi sobbed at the boy's ear. She's smiling though fat tears were running down her cheeks. Still, no one from her classmates spoke.

Professor Xemnas cleared his throat. But it wasn't he who spoke.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I guess you mistook me from someone else. I am not who you think I am," the new kid said in his cool voice but he didn't do anything to push Kairi away from him.

Kairi untangled herself from him. She gave him a puzzled look before saying, "What do you mean, Sora? I don't get it?"

"Roxas Oblivion is _not_ Sora Hearts, Miss Charms! Please sit down, both of you, I'm about to start the class now," Professor Xemnas cuts sharply when the silence took too long to bear.

Kairi gave a what-the-hell look towards their professor and then to her classmates before staring back at Roxas who was giving her an innocent look.

_That's impossible! How can two people look _very _much alike!? It's near to impossible if they aren't twins or relatives at the least. They seem to have _exactly _the same face! This is absurd!_

"Oblivion is not, in any way that I could research, connected to Hearts. Now will the two of you _please_ sit down?" Professor Xemnas was trying his best to sound calm though a small silent growl escaped his throat.

_Did he just read my mind?_ Kairi thought, abashed. But she did not protested anymore and just sat on her seat with a last glance at the direction of Roxas. She could confirm she saw a smile on his face.

_Whatever they say, I'll find my way to prove this guy _is _Sora and not just someone who looks a lot like him. I know he's hiding something. I just know it in my gut._

Kairi couldn't focus with the lessons the whole morning. Her mind kept on flying elsewhere.

She sometimes gives quick glances towards her seatmate who sometimes catches her in the act which made her look swiftly someplace else, usually towards the sky. To be honest, nothing that was discussed by their professors came to her head. All that was in her head was how to figure out the connection between Sora and Roxas.

The bell rang again. It's their lunch time already. Riku, Olette and Selphie looked at her at the same time but she didn't give them any chance to even call out her name. She quickly stood up from her seat and strode towards the door. She gave Roxas a quick look, which he returned with a blank gaze, before leaving the room.

Kairi rushed for the rooftop, her head bent down the whole time. There were murmurs all around her. Though, her mind was so clouded that she didn't understand a single one. She just took one quick step after the other so that she could reach her destination quickly.

Before she could take a step towards the 5th floor stairs, a hand gripped her elbow. When she raised her head to see who it was; she met a pair of eyes that looked exactly as hers. Her sister, Aqua, stared at her questioningly.

"Kairi, sis, are you alright? You look like you are about to cry. What's the matter this time?" Aqua said, pinching her elbow for comfort.

Kairi stared at her sister for a long while as if she doesn't really know where she was or who she's talking to. When she snapped out of her daze, she answered, "Oh, no, it's nothing sis. I'm fine, really. Maybe I'm just tired," she took her elbow away from her sister's grip before continuing "Um… gotta go now. See you later!" She quickly turned her back at Aqua and dashed towards the stairs.

As she twisted the knob of the rooftop's door, fresh breeze quickly brushed her face. She peeked first before fully stepping out. There was no one there. It was just her and the vast blue sky. She took a few more steps before taking in a deep breath. She felt so calm and peaceful whenever she goes there. Maybe Sora's charm still hasn't left the place yet.

Kairi sat there in the middle, doing nothing but to stare at the sky and wait. She _knows_ something will happen. She's certain _someone_ will come.

The door clicked open.

Kairi quickly turned around and as she expected it, the boy came.

Roxas stood by the door, hand still on the doorknob, staring directly at her. There was silence when Roxas slowly walks a few paces towards her. When he was only a couple of feet away from her, he stopped and looked up to the sky. Kairi continued to gaze at him in silence.

Minutes ticked by. When she can't contain it any longer, she said in a quivery voice, "You came!"

Roxas' eyes instantly fell down on her. She involuntarily lowered her gaze, not knowing if it's because of shame or something else she couldn't figure out.

"I'm not him, ok?" Roxas said calmly. Cool breeze swept and rustled their hair and clothes.

Kairi was fighting back her tears. She's so in distraught that she can't think straight.

"What's wrong with you!?" Kairi shouted lowering her head.

"Look, Kairi, I –"

"See, you can even remember my name even though I haven't introduced myself to you yet. You remembered. I knew you –"

"Wait!" Roxas cuts her off, his voice a bit irritated but he tries so hard to hide it and stay calm. "You don't understand, do you?"

He took another step towards her and she looked up. They stared at each other until Kairi opened her mouth to speak. But Roxas cut her off even before she could start.

"I heard your name from _everyone_ in the classroom. They're all talking about you _and_ me. I don't get why everyone keeps on staring at us and whisper to each other. Even that boy sitting in front of me keeps on looking and looking at you then glares at me for reasons I don't even know!"

Kairi pictured how Riku might've stared at her. He's so protective of her even when it's about Sora. Maybe now it's much worse…

"But," Roxas continued "that's not what's important now and it's not what I came for here. I just want us to –"

"Sora…" Kairi said feebly.

"No, Kairi, please…"

"NO!" Kairi shrieked. "Why?! Why? Why, Sora, wh–"

"Enough!" Roxas cuts her out and took a step towards her. "I am _not_ him! Why can't you see?! I am Roxas. I don't want you to see me as someone I am not! I just want to reach out and make all of these to stop. So please, Kairi…" he said with a pleading voice like he's already sick of all these.

But Kairi isn't listening to him. She just covered her ears and shouted at the top of lungs. Tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes. She can't take this any longer.

Roxas was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say to make Kairi to stop. When Kairi broke down and almost fell to her knees, Roxas rushed towards her and caught her in his arms. He hugged her and rested his chin on her head. She didn't resisted and just buried her face on his chest.

"Why, Sora, why?! Why did you leave me? Why..." Kairi cried as she pounded his chest with her fist.

Roxas closed his eyes and waited for Kairi to calm down. When Kairi seems to be tired of crying and her tears had somehow dried up, Roxas placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to face him. He looked directly at her but Kairi's eyes were unsteady.

"Kairi," Roxas said frimly "Look at me."

Something in his tone jolted Kairi up. She sat up straight and looked directly at Roxas' eyes.

They stared at each other for a long while. Everything was so still as they looked deep into each other's eyes, as if searching into each other's souls.

_There is something strangely odd and familiar with his eyes… _Kairi thought.

_Something's –_

But her train of thought was cut off when Roxas heaved out a sigh and sat down on the floor, scratching his head.

"I don't really get this," he said as he gave Kairi a tired smile. "I don't get why we are fighting. Oh, come on!"

"Wha–"

But before Kairi could ask him what he means, Roxas stood up and pulled her with him. He took a few steps back and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled, he smiled at her and stretched out his hand at her.

"Let's just forget about everything we've done before this and let's start over again, shall we?" Roxas took a step forward and continued, "I'm Roxas Oblivion. Nice to meet you, miss." He smiled vibrantly at her.

But instead of taking his arm, Kairi recoiled and placed her hand on her chest and bowed her head so that Roxas can't see her face.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I just can't take this anymore, Sora," her voice cracked as she said Sora's name. She started to walk forward and tried to walk past Roxas but he grabbed her by the wrist.

Kairi stopped but Roxas didn't speak. A strong breeze passed by and then Kairi whispered, "What?"

"It's Roxas."

Kairi raised her eyes at him. Roxas looked directly back at her. Her eyes were full of sorrow and agony at first and then in a fleeting moment, it changed into a cold stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kairi said in what seems like a disappointed tone. She brusquely pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued to walk towards the door.

Roxas watched her as she held the doorknob and opened the door. But, before she walks out, she looked back at him with a deadly stare and shouted, "I will never, _ever _forget Sora and everything that happened between the two of us, _never_."

She slammed the door behind her and left Roxas to stare at the door.

At first she was just walking in a normal pace, her heart racing. But when she can't contain it any longer, she broke into a stride and then into a run. She let her hair fly behind her. She would never cry in front of this many people... again.

She only stopped from running when she reached the gate of their building. Lunch break is almost over and the grounds were nearly deserted. The surrounding is so silent.

Kairi raised her head and stared at the sky. A tear fell from eye but she quickly brushed it with the back of her hand.

_How could he do this?! Why does he want me to forget? Did he think it was just easy for me to forget about _everything _and just to start all over again?! No! How could you do this to me, Sora? Why are you doing this?_

The bell rang and the few remaining students that were roaming the campus scurried past her and back to their own rooms.

Kairi stood there as the whole place got deserted. With a sigh, she turned around and started to walk back.

* * *

The afternoon went by slowly. Kairi couldn't focus her mind on the lessons. She didn't dare look at her neighbor so when she's not staring outside, she just kept her head hanging low.

When the bell rang at last and their last class was over, most of the students quickly stood up and got ready to go. Kairi still seems to be in her own world and she just kept on staring at her hands. She didn't saw how everyone looked at her and Roxas but she sure does felt it.

A knock on her desk jolted her up. She raised her head to see who it was.

"Here," Riku said monotonously as he slipped something on her desk. She looked down and saw that it was a piece of folded paper.

"See you, Kairi," Riku said and walked out of the room.

Before Kairi could unfold the paper and see why Riku gave it to her, her seatmate spoke.

"See you tomorrow, Charms."

She looked up to see Roxas turn his back at her and leave the room.

She stared at the open door for a couple of seconds before looking back down at the piece of paper. She unfolded it and a message was written with Riku's hurried handwriting. The message said:

_Meet me outside. We need to talk._

_ Riku_

* * *

So! How was it? Thanks for reading by the way!

**A/N: **I know, the story is kinda common but please give me a chance and read it. I'll do my best to make it a lot special. ;)

You could leave a review if you want. But please, no flames. Thanks!


End file.
